Holy Water
by Ice Godess
Summary: A song-fic of the song 'Holy water' by Big and Rich. Enjoy.


I wrote this song-fic for DudeRin101. Thank you for your review. I'm glad I touched you. Again, thank you and everybody enjoy.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Holy Water**_

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I used to watch her wear it well_

_Everything would shine wherever she would go_

_But looking at her now you'd never tell_

That, that basterd! How dare he! How could he! When I get my hands on him! She used to be

so happy. So cheerful and lively. She just had to smile, and it lit up a room. Now, after the hell

he put her threw, you could never tell. How dare he do that to her! To our Hilary. To my Hilary.

_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head_

_I can only imaging what she's feeling_

_When she's praying_

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

That sick man. He took her, scared her, and them ran away with her innocence! Her virginity.

That man gave her nightmares. She's been screaming in her sleep ever since. None of us could

even imagine what she's been through. Not even my childhood in Russia could compare to this.

Every night, I watch her, before she goes to bed. She never sees me, but I'm there. I see her praying

every night, on the edge of her bed. It's as if she steps off the bed, he'll get her.

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

"Kai." I looked at her small form. I came to check up on her. It's about midnight. She's probably afraid to

sleep. "Oh Kai." I met her halfway. She ran, sobbing, into my chest. I pulled her close, never wanting to let go.

As I held her, I heard her muffled pleas coming from my chest. "Please Kai. Take me away. Far away from

here, from him. And keep holding me. Hold me and never let me go. Like holy water. And that never let's go"

_She wants someone to call her angel_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_She's looking through the faces_

_The unfamiliar places_

_She need someone to hear her when she cries_

I watch her as the days slowly pass. I try to treat her right, keep the memories away. But that's hard.

I've tried doing the simple things. I try to call her angel every night, but I never can. I try anything to get

the light to come back in her eyes.

Anytime we go out, I always see her eyes scan the crowds. You can tell all are strangers to Hilary. You

can read Hilary like a book. So it's easy to see to see that anytime she goes to bed, she wants one of

us to stay close. Someone to hear her when she cries. Someone who could comfort a small broken angel.

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

Every time I hear her cry, I hear her plea from that night. To take her away, and never let her go. I promise

myself, every time I hear her, I will get her out of here. Forever and for always.

_She just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hands_

_Of someone who understands_

"Someone, please help me." She said it quietly, meant for her ears alone. Then she quickly scampered into

the bathroom, where you could hear the shower running. I invited myself into her room, and sat on her bed.

When she came out, she was wearing a small towel, that barley covered her. She was still dripping wet. But I

never noticed. From head to she was red. Beat red. Yet even more horrible, blood red. She answered my

unspoken question.

"I couldn't help it. I heard him again. His words. That now I'm unclean and dirty. So I tried to clean myself.

Get rid of all the dirt. But it didn't work. I'm still filthy." She sank to the floor, sobs shaking her entire body.

I picked up the blanket on her bed, and gently walked to her. I placed the blanket around her shoulders.

I slid my arms around her waist and the other under her knee caps. Gently picking her up, I carried her

to the bed.

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me _

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

I sat on the bed with Hilary sitting on my lap and her head on her chest. My back was resting against her

headboard. Nether of us cared that she was getting water everywhere. One of her small arms came and wrapped

around my waist, just as my arms were doing to her. The other came and gripped the front of my shirt for dear

life. Over and over she just kept saying, "Just hold me like holy water." And I did. I held her all threw the night.

I would never let anymore harm come to her. She was mine to protect. And I would give my life for her.


End file.
